King Of Fools
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projeto Cigarettes&Chocolate, por misskrum. Eu, Draco Malfoy não poderia amar uma sangue de lama... Ou poderia?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título:** King Of Fools  
**Autor:** misskrum  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **T  
**Spoilers:** 4  
**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Cigarettes & Chocolate

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Songfic escrita para o projecto C_igarettes & Chocolate_ da Secção Draco/Hermione do 3V. A música utilizada é a _King of Fools _dos Poets of the Fall. (lindaaaa, lindaaaa)

Esta fic é dedicada a: Thai (que ainda me fez a maravilhosa capa -), Lally, Vick, Darquenha, Mismi, Jackie, Buh, Mione Malfoy, Fla, Asrail, Kika, Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy, Tinkerbell, Innis Winter, Bruna F, Lady Narcissa, Gata Slytherin, Malu Chan, Carol Lopes, Lya Malfoy. Pessoas que tal como eu, participam neste nosso projecto megalomaníaco.

**

* * *

**

King of Fools

por misskrum

* * *

_I worry that I can't give you what you need_

Levantei-me da cama e caminhei até á janela. "Cigarros, onde estão os cigarros?" Olhei para trás de mim e revistei o quarto com o olhar evitando olhar directamente para a cama. O maço dos cigarros estava caído perto das minhas calças. Fui até eles, peguei no maço e voltei para perto da janela. Desajeitadamente levei um cigarro à boca e ao acendê-lo traguei fundo, bem fundo, até sentir o fumo invadir cada porção dos meus pulmões, até que o fumo aliviou ligeiramente a dor que sinto, as dúvidas que tenho... Virei a minha atenção para a janela e vejo Londres, imperatriz entre todas as cidades que conheço. Vejo as pessoas e todas elas parecem tão felizes. Talvez seja assim que eu vejo a minha infelicidade, vendo a felicidade em todos os que me rodeiam. Arrisco olhar para a cama de leve e ela está a sorrir enquanto dorme. Eu não disse? Volto a virar a cara e o que vejo chega a me surpreender. Entre tantos tipos de pessoas existentes em Londres é normal que elas se misturem. Pessoas de diferentes raças, de diferentes cores. Não é isso que me surpreende, mas sim o facto de ninguém se importar. Será que alguma vez poderia ser assim com os feiticeiros? Será que alguma vez cairia o preconceito do sangue puro? Rodei a cabeça até ela estar outra vez no meu campo de visão. A minha perdição. Não sei, ou talvez saiba no fundo da minha alma o que se passa entre nós. Mas roça o crime. Ela é o meu fruto proibido. A maça da árvore do pecado no jardim do Éden como uma vez li num velho livro muggle. Hermione, eu sei que mereces mais que isto. Mais que estes encontros esporádicos, mais de mim... Mas sei que não estou à tua altura. E não sei se estou preparado para te tocar outra vez.

_That you'll find nothing underneath the peel_

Cada vez que te olho eu fico parvo com a tua beleza. Hermione. Aproximei-me lentamente de ti e observei-te de perto. Aquele sorriso que tanto me fascina continua na tua cara. Parece que fazes de propósito para me fazeres sentir mais inseguro com a nossa relação. Quando sorris desse jeito todas as minhas forças parece que vão embora e eu perco a coragem de ir partir sem te tocar. Por mais que me aproxime da porta, o meu cérebro está focado em ti. E só tu existes. Quando interiorizo que não consigo resistir mais reaproximo-me de ti e toco com os meus dedos nos teus lábios suavemente como que a dizer adeus. O papel está onde eu estive deitado, ao teu lado, em cima da almofada. Cada vez mais curto, cada vez mais distante, cada vez mais gélido. Eu sei que tu percebes a minha posição, eu tenho um estilo de vida diferente do teu. Eu sou diferente de ti. Enquanto tu és vida, tu és vermelho, és emoção e movimento eu cada vez mais sou morte, sou cinza, aquela combinação de branco e preto, sou a monotonia e a apatia. Opostos, como sempre. E cada vez eu acho que estou mais vazio porque tu me preenches. Será que és capaz de entender isso?

_That I can't undo the times we disagreed_

Fora da tua presença tudo parece mais complicado de explicar mas nem sempre que estamos juntos elas são mais fáceis. Maldito Potter, malditos Weasleys. Será que alguma vez paramos de discutir por isso? Eu tenho dúvidas, tu tens dúvidas mas tu acabas sempre acabar por ficar "aborrecida" comigo por não ser capaz de dar o braço a torcer. Como se eu tivesse culpa de ser como sou. Aliás, não gostas de mim assim? Ou será que só gostas de mim quando te toco? Será que só pensas em mim quando gemes o meu nome? Gostava de estar por perto quando tu estás com eles, os teus amigos. Talvez não me conseguisse controlar e acabássemos por discutir. Inevitavelmente discutimos por causa deles. Não te quero perder percebes? Não quero! E sempre que estás com eles eu sinto algo dentro de mim. Ciúmes? Podes dar-lhe esse nome. Mas eu nunca tive grande capacidade para lidar com sentimentos. E tu reages mal, estás sempre a defendê-los e fazes-me ficar ligeiramente arrependido pelas vezes que quase choras por minha causa, embora saibas que eu não posso nem nunca iria voltar atrás. Eu não vou lutar por mudar algo que nunca vai ser mudado.

_That I can't ignore the way I feel_

Está frio cá fora. Respiro e o ar gelado entra-me pela garganta fazendo-me tossir. Nunca me consegui habituar ao frio do Inverno de Londres tal como nunca me consegui habituar ao facto de não me controlar perto de ti... Desde aquele fatídico dia em que percebemos o que sentíamos. Quer dizer, tu percebeste. Eu nunca vou perceber, mas simplesmente não consigo ignorar.

'_Cos what I feel is the only truth I know_

_And I get by on this naiveté of youth_

Deambulo sem rumo, pensando, buscando de algum modo algo que me faça perceber como chegamos aqui. Eu idealizo, eu berro, eu grito, eu esmurro, eu sangro mas tu continuas presente em mim. Tu continuas a ser a razão de eu estar aqui. Tu és a razão. Tu és o motivo. E nada pode mudá-lo, nada pode alterar isso agora. Sinto-me perdido, sem forças para continuar mas tu não mereces que eu fuja. Tu não mereces sofrer por causa do que eu sinto por ti. E se no dia em que nos beijamos nada tivesse acontecido eu hoje sentiria o mesmo, porque acredito que o que sinto continuasse idêntico ainda que não te tivesse tocado, ainda que fosses apenas um fantasma a assombrar-me, ainda que fosses apenas um desejo reprimido, ainda que fosses para mim aquilo que já eras no nosso tempo de criança. No tempo eu que eu te xingava apenas para reparares em mim. E agora tu reparas, porque eu sei que se entregas a mim é porque tu... _me amas_? Continuo a deixar-me levar pelos meus desejos, e eles dizem-me para voltar, para não sair de perto de ti. Porque se tu me amas... Eu não sinto o mesmo?

_If what I feel is the only truth_

_And what I give out will make up what I'll receive?_

Contra todos os meus princípios eu volto para trás. Volto _para ti_. Volto _por ti_. Antes que desse conta já estou em frente ao prédio onde moras, esse nosso recanto. Subo as escadas, sinto o meu coração bater forte, mas não sei se é por ti, se é por estar a fazer aquilo que eu sei que para todas as minhas crenças é ERRADO. No meu interior eu sinto que esse obstáculo está prestes a ser ultrapassado. É eu deixar e tu quereres. Entro pela tua casa dentro e dirijo-me ao teu quarto. Ainda estás deitada, qual princesa adormecida. Sorris enquanto sonhas e eu imagino que seja comigo. O teu sono está prestes a tornar-se realidade, porque eu voltei. E não faço questão de partir. Volto a aproximar-me de ti como em antes de partir e deixo-me envolver pelas doces fragrâncias que me chegam vindas do teu cabelo e do teu corpo. Sentiste-me? Hermione estás a chamar por mim e eu ainda nem te toquei... Perto de ti, nós fazemos sentido tal como o ritmo com a melodia, o vermelho com o preto, a anedota com o riso, a solidão com o choro.

Abres os olhos, o castanho deles está concentrado em mim.

"Dra... Draco? Está tudo bem?"

"Nunca melhor."

Beijei-te e tu correspondeste talvez sentindo o que eu sinto. Aprofundei o beijo e acariciei-te o cabelo.

"Draco, tens a certeza?"

"Sim."

_Can I leave behind my naiveté of youth?_

Eu nunca vou esquecer este momento. Nunca vou esquecer o teu toque suave no meu corpo. Nunca vou esquecer o teu sorriso sincero assim que nos beijávamos. Esse teu sorriso que antes me destruía a alma agora destrói as duvidas que sentia. E só quero aproveitar esta oportunidade de estar contigo, aqui e agora. Só contigo e com o teu corpo e com o que é real.

_Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?_

_I believe_

Amor. Palavra que jamais pronunciei para alguém. Amar é talvez o sentimento mais complexo que se pode sentir na vida Humana. Quantas pessoas dizem "Amo-te" sem o sentir? Quantas mais o repetem incansavelmente sem terem a percepção do que dizem? Amor. Sentimento dos fracos, daqueles que não conseguem controlar as emoções. Eu sempre achei que não poderia amar, que era demasiado controlado para isso... Até te conhecer. Desconcertaste-me, abalaste o meu mundo, deitas-te por terra as minhas convicções e eu sempre o soube sem o conseguir afirmar. O que sinto por ti é mais do que alguma vez senti por alguém e mesmo assim eu não consigo pensar que seja amor. Eu, Draco Malfoy não poderia amar uma sangue de lama... Ou poderia? Amor. Razão de tantas loucuras, de tantas alegrias e de tanta dor. Sentimento irremediavelmente obscuro que os tolos procuram responsabilizar em conta de todos os seus actos.

_Could you hold us up if I would drag us down?_

Deixo de racionar e apenas sinto. Apenas _Te_ sinto. As tuas mãos no meu tronco nu, os teus lábios no meu pescoço, as tuas pernas em volta das minhas ancas. Sinto, guio-me pelos meus sentidos. Sinto e só penso em sentir porque sei que nunca vou parar de o fazer. Sempre que algo correr mal tu vais estar aí, ao meu lado, tu vais estar sempre comigo. Eu não te vou deixar mais. Porque _tu_ queres, porque _eu_ quero. A tua alma caminha no meu corpo. Estamos juntos. Sempre. Mas as dificuldades vão surgir? Nós somos um só, por isso só me resta esperar que continues a puxar por mim. Como fizeste hoje, mesmo sem o saberes.

_Resurrect emotions from our past_

Gemo baixo, suspiros calados misturados com o barulho que chega a nós vindo da rua. Nada mais existe ali naquele quarto. Apenas existimos nós. E essas tuas carícias no meu corpo frio lembram-me a primeira vez que te toquei. E foi tudo tão diferente... Nesse momento eu tinha ânsia em te tocar, em consumar o acto, em te provar que eras _minha_. Mas tu já eras minha muito tempo antes. Foste minha no momento em que passaste a olhar para mim daquela maneira que eu considerava esquisita sem me aperceber que te olhava do mesmo modo... Desejo pode fazer milagres, como juntar duas pessoas como nós. Mas não, agora não é isso que importa. O que me interessa é apenas e unicamente que te sintas bem comigo, e só _comigo_.

_N' if they had a king for fools would you wear the crown?_

_Build us up again and make us last_

Toco-te apenas para que tudo não morra, para que este instante perdure na tua memória para sempre. Eu cedi, eu cedi. E não me importo de afirmar isso desde que seja para que estejas comigo. Apenas tu fizeste que eu desistisse de mim, _para ti_. Que eu deixasse de me preocupar _comigo_, para me preocupar _contigo_.

"Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Fica comigo."

Amargo. Era assim que eu ia ficar sem a tua doçura. Essa que antes me repudiava e agora me encanta. És louca Hermione, louca na medida de não me tentares agradar, de seres autêntica todo o tempo. E por ti eu voltava a fazer tudo outra vez, só para ter o prazer de me desiludir, desesperar e de voltar a este momento.

'_Cos what I feel is the only truth for me_

_And I get by on this naiveté of youth_

A minha pele arde onde tu deixas um rasto de saliva. Procuro tocar-te com a gentileza que mereces mas não chega... Não chega agradar-te, o teu prazer total é o meu limite. Quero-te, tenho-te, possuo-te. E hoje sou total e completamente teu. Já sentiste isso, já sabes isso porque eu nunca fui assim. E o que sinto é importante. Somos jovens, temos o futuro pela frente. Vamos viver, vamos aproveitar e vamos errar já que é próprio da idade que possuímos. Vamos só preocuparmo-nos com aquilo que está dentro de nós, essa é a luz que nos guia e que não nos vai deixar cair.

_If what I feel is the only truth_

_And what I give out will make up what I'll receive?_

Com a língua deixo na tua pele o meu sabor e sou menos de um escravo dos meus sentidos. Cegamente vou tentando encontrar o caminho até ti e mesmo se estivesse na escuridão eu continuaria a poder ver-te. Mesmo sem o tacto eu iria continuar a poder tocar-te. Até sem audição eu iria ouvir-te.¹ És a única certeza que tenho.

"Se tudo acabasse agora Hermione, como ficarias?"

"Feliz... Estive com alguém que esteve integralmente comigo."

_Can I still le__ave behind my naiveté of youth?_

Gozo e tu também. Suores na cama, respirações irregulares, sorrisos. Viramos duas pessoas normais, sem problemas com o sangue? Duvido mas não volto atrás. Eu vou ficar_ contigo_. Nós vamos ficar _juntos_. E posso voltar a estar a ser crente mas isso não vai alterar a minha decisão final.

_Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?_

_I believe_

Neste momento sorrimos, porque somos irreparavelmente inconscientes dos nossos actos. Somos cúmplices, somos amantes, somos tudo. Hermione Granger, dona e senhora do pecado. Do _meu_ pecado. Hermione Granger, dona e senhora da salvação. Da _minha_ salvação. Lentamente as nossas respirações voltam ao normal mas o teu sorriso não se apaga. Sorriso esse que eu ajudei a ficar mais belo. Lembraste daquela maldição no quarto ano? Já são tantos anos, tantos momentos, tantas transformações. Sabes o quanto significas para mim?

_And if we don't worry about a thing_

_Will we be sorry when the rain is falling again?_

Volto a sentir frio quando abres a janela. Aquela mesmo onde antes eu estive a observar Londres. Olhas para mim confusa. Eu também estou. O destino não é certo, nunca foi nem nunca será mas nós vamos arriscar porque se não resultar pelo menos nós saberemos que ao menos tentamos. Voltas para o pé de mim e eu abraço-te, conseguindo identificar o perfume do teu cabelo. Os teus cabelos castanhos cheiram a amora silvestre. Cheiras a casa, a local seguro; sabes a refúgio, a local sagrado. Inspiro tranquilamente aquela fragrância inebriante vinda de ti, do teu mais profundo eu.

_And what does it matter_

Vês o bilhete que eu te tinha deixado a despedir-me de ti e pegas nele. Quando o lês olhas para mim e simplesmente perguntas:

"Porque voltaste?"

"Percebi que não deveria ter saído."

"Porquê?"

"Porque na verdade só o meu corpo tinha ido embora..."

... a minha alma no entanto pertence-te.

Abraças-me e beijamo-nos, pois tu percebeste o que eu queria dizer com aquilo. Nada mais nada menos que um simples _amo-te_ que não saiu porque eu não sei se já chegou o momento.

_If fortune should favor_

_It's never the final ámen_

Se a sorte estiver do nosso lado nada nos impedirá de ficarmos juntos. O teu sangue é vermelho como o meu, constituído por plaquetas, leucócitos e hemácias tal como o meu... Não é isso o importante? Tu és bruxa e eu feiticeiro. Tu és mulher e eu homem. Há algum problema nisso? Se alguém não gostar, e eu sei que isso vai acontecer, vamos apenas ignorar porque o que sentimos só a nós diz respeito. E isso nunca vai mudar.

_If what I feel is the only truth_

_And what I give out will make up what I'll receive?_

Apenas os loucos amam. Apenas os fracos amam. E apenas uma vez na vida se entregam de uma maneira transcendental. Eu sou louco e tu a minha loucura. Eu sou fraco e tu a minha fraqueza. Eu entreguei-me a ti do forma que eu nunca antes tinha imaginado. Posso finalmente dizer que me apaixonei por ti e que isso é a única coisa da qual tenho certezas. Posso não saber mais nada, posso duvidar de tudo... Menos do que aconteceu aqui. Posso não acreditar em nenhum "Deus", mas acredito em nós. Posso até não acreditar no poder do amor, mas acredito no que sinto por ti. E se alguma vez te arrependeres por me teres escolhido a mim... Lembra-te desde momento.

_Can I leave behind my naiveté of youth?_

Isto não foi fácil. A nossa relação nunca foi fácil desde que foste ao baile com o Viktor Krum. Não é que eu te fosse convidar, claro. Tu nunca irias aceitar, tu não me conhecias. Apenas vias a sombra Malfoy aos 14 anos mas todas as pessoas mudam, pelo menos ligeiramente. Eu continuo fascinado por ti como nessa altura mas eu aprendi a conviver com as nossas diferenças. Continuo a detestar o Potter e a desprezar os Weasleys sem perder uma oportunidade para mostrar a minha superioridade... Mas o que é a vida sem algum humor? E não vão ser os teus amigos a separar-nos.

"Vais voltar a sair daqui?"

"Não. "

"Mudaste Draco."

_Will I be crucified for wanting to believe?_

_I believe_

"A_mo-te_."

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem pessoas, esta fic já está pronta faz teeeeempo mas só agora é que eu tive coragem (depois de a revisar mil vezes) para a postar. Eu tentei melhorá-la mas eu queria mesmo uma coisa fluffy, por isso desculpem se o Draco está demasiado bonzinho :s Ou se a Hermione está demasiado ausente. E sim, todas as repetições foram exclusivamente intencionais xD

Criticas são coisas óptimas e eu gostaria imenso de as receber sim? .

¹Referências a um poema do livro "Guardado no coração – I Parte" de Álvaro Magalhães que é o poema mais desesperadamente lindo que eu alguma vez li.


End file.
